Lost adventure pretty little liars
by Citizen of Heaven
Summary: My take of season 5 right before the time jump


**Chapter 1- dreams turned nightmares  
**

Alison watched allowing a few drops of tears to escape her eyes as her best friends entered their cars to leave to go to their collages, she exhaled then entered her quiet house, and locked the door behind her a smile is plastered on her face. She was going to miss her friends greatly. "hello... Jason?... Dad?", Alison called as footsteps could be heard from upstairs.

Charlotte was at Welby state psychiatric hospital hospital, so -A doesn't exists anymore, unless Cece had escaped. All these thoughts ran through Alison's mind as she walked up the stairs with a screw driver she found on the kitchen counter and she made her way to her bedroom.

"Hello... Cece?", Alison called letting her previous thoughts get to her, when she was suddenly grabbed from behind dropping the screw driver, her only protection. "who are you what do you want", Alison cried. The person with a black mask and gloves clearly a man based on his body structure started to slap her across the head as she screamed. The attacker then slammed her head on her dresser then threw her on her bed. "please don't hurt me", Alison pleaded. The attacker then managed to rip off her dress and started beating on her stomach. Alison then kicked him in the shins, with the room spinning she due to being hit on head was able to grab the screw driver and the attacker lunged at her as she slashed his arm with the screw drive ripping off the cloth revealing his chocolate skin, with blood dripping. Alison tried to run out of the room but the attacker grabbed from her legs and thrown back on the bed, as the attacked slapped her across the face, forcing her to see stars. The attacker then quickly unbuckled himself and ripped the clothes left on Alison. "Pleaasee", Alison was full on sobbing now pleading, her vision blurred with tears, as she kicked her legs around. "STOP IT IDIOT", The attacker growled. Alison cried as he penetrated into her. The attacker grunted in pleasure holding her hands above her head. The attacker continued to rape her, as she continued to cry

After 10 to 15 long hellish minutes, Noel Kahn ran into the room and charged for the guy swinging at him, the guy pulled up the boxers and pants and ran out of the door as Noel grabbed a candle stick and ran after him. Leaving Alison on the bed exposed and crying and left in the same position she was left.

Noel held Alison's hand and took her downstairs, he dressed her up into comfortable clothes, but she hadn't stopped crying he just held her. "Let me take you to hospital and make sure you're alright", Noel said. Alison shook her head as she continue to cry silently. "I couldn't find the guy but I informed the police and they will find the guy and I will make sure they don't rest until that guy is behind bars... please let me take you to the hospital", Noel said. Alison finally nodded her head due to the pain she was feeling.

"she has a lot of bruises on her arms, thighs and belly, so here are her pain killers", The Doctor informed Noel. "thank you when can I see her?", Noel asked. "well I would have said no but since you brought her over you can go and see her", The doctor informed. "hey how are you feeling", Noel said, walking into Alison's room. "I've been better", Alison said, her voice dipped in sorrow. "Noel what were doing in my house?". Noel looked down he didn't know how to explain after all she had just been through. "Noel", Alison wanted answers she certainly didn't trust him anymore. "I have a confession... but I promise to tell when I take you home you are vulnerable now-", Noel was cut off. "NOEL I WANT ANSWERS", Alison snapped. "Alison please let me help you first", Noel pleaded calmly. Alison hesitantly agreed yes she wanted answers but she wasn't ready to argue, not after the life changing incident that had just happened.

"I don't want to be left alone in that house", Alison said, her and Noel were in his car, he was about dropping Alison at her house. "what about your dad and Jason?". "I don't know when they are coming... what if he comes back to rape me again I can't do it", Alison said. "I can stay here with you I'll sleep on the couch or I'll stay awake and guard you all night", Noel said, taking her hand in his looking directly into her sorrowful ocean eyes eyes. Alison nodded in agreement, as Noel led her into the house. "ok I'll tell you everything tomorrow just go to bed and rest.. I'll be here on the couch", Noel informed. Alison walked then suddenly stopped. "what's the matter Ali?", Noel asked, fearing the worst. "please come with me", Alison sobbed. No more words needed to be said, Noel held Alison in his arms and then led her upstairs, to put her to bed keeping in his mind that he had so much to explain.

"I needed some money... my parents cut me off... I needed money... but all I did was put fake blood on Spencer... I didn't know that your friends were being tortured I just wanted money It was stupid I'm sorry", Noel confessed, unshed tears in his eyes threatening to fall. "Oh my God... Spencer thought she had hurt somebody how could you", Alison scolded. "I'm sorry... Cece is sick I didn't know what she was doing... she ensured me that it was only a joke... yea it was stupid but I was desperate I'm sorry... I'm sorry ", Noel explained. "It's time for you to leave", Alison said, her unshed tears matching Noel's. "Please if you can forgive Cece and all the horrible things she did to you... you can also forgive me", Noel said. "don't play that forgive game with me, Get out", Alison , all the frustration and pain coming out as tears. "I can't leave you alone not after what happened". "I don't need for all I know you could try to hurt me", Alison spat, those words hurt Noel. "I'm sorry", Noel muttered his heart breaking. As soon as Noel was out the door Alison then slid down on the wall and cried, she let out all the emotions out; the whole Charlotte thing, being raped, and many more she knew would come.

Three weeks had passed since the big incident, Alison started her classes at Hollis. "can we talk?". Alison looked up and saw Noel. "not now I'm busy and certainly not here", Alison said not making eye contact. "I'm sorry please let's talk I will explain everything to you and I will tell your friends... can we go somewhere better", Noel asked, flashing his best smile. Alison then nodded only because deep down she kind of trusted him.

Alison and Noel arrived at the brew and quickly ordered and sat down. "Cece told me to meet her in New York... I knew that you were arrested... but I didn't know that your friends were also arrested until I came back to from meeting with Cece", Noel started. "when I went to that place she took me I had no idea where I was... when I arrived I saw Spencer only... I didn't know whether the rest of the girls were there or not... she told me to put the fake blood... I asked why this was important she told me that it wasn't a big of a deal that it was a harmless prank and from the past Cece hasn't given me a reason not to trust her... she has helped me many times that I needed it... and I was desperate... my parents cut me off they felt that I was a disappointment to the family name because they found out that I wasn't graduating due to my grades... I didn't know how she knew that I needed money... but she has always been there for me and me for her... when I came back I realized that the girls were missing after being sent to prison... then I knew something was wrong". "why didn't go to the police to tell them that you saw Spencer", Alison said, swallowing her tears that threatened to fall, but these tears were of anger. "she threatened me saying that I would be put away by the police... I was such a coward... I was scared so I just stayed silent... I'm sorry... but I promise to go to the police and tell them everything", Noel said. "It's too late now everything is over", Alison's tears were now pouring out. "Cece is not done with torturing you girls... it's a game to her and when she comes out she will be coming for me first". "she is at a mental hospital Noel she can't get out", Alison said. "she was able to get out of Radley wasn't she", Noel said, those sank into Alison. "I'm sorry... I gave the money away I couldn't use it not after what happened... then I got myself a job while I upgrade... I'm sorry... please look at me... I won't hurt you or anyone ever again I promise", Noel said, his soul speaking. Alison just sat there and cried, the only thing she was able to do since the incident.

"I'm fine Aria... no the police haven't gotten any luck... my dad has been staying with me for a while... yea Noel checks on me from time to time... yes Noel Kahn... I know I don't really trust him fully but he has changed and I'm giving him a chance... he isn't with Jenna anymore and she is out of town... I will... see you at Christmas love you", Alison was talking to Aria. All her friends knew what had happened to her but she assured them that she is fine, they are still extremely worried about her due to the fact that the rapist was never caught and is out there somewhere, but they made her promise that she would call every weekend. "My cab is here I love you please stay safe", Mr Dilaurentis said, giving Alison a goodbye hug before heading out. "bye daddy", Alison whispered, but he was already out of the house. As Alison closed the door she was hit with sudden nausea as she ran to the bathroom, and threw all of her breakfast out.

"Alison I got news about your attacker-", Noel called entering the Dilaurentis house as he was cut off a sound of someone sobbing. "Ali?". Alison was sitting on the floor against the wall in the living room hugging her knees and rocking back and forth as she muttering something inaudible. "Alison did he come back what happened?", Noel asked, as he ran to her side. Alison shook her head no and continued to cry, as Noel held her in his arms.

"I'm pregnant", Alison suddenly said. "what?". "I'm pregnant", Alison said, trying to process it in her mind, as she started to cry again. Noel then carried her bridal style against his chest to the couch and sat her down as he went and got her some tea. "thank you", Alison said, she had stopped crying and was just sniffling. "I'm here for you for whatever decision you make but right now I need you to rest", Noel said, guiding her to lie down on the couch planting a kiss on her forehead. "close your eyes and rest I'm not going anywhere", Noel said, as Alison flashed him a sad smile and obeyed.

Noel waited patiently for Alison at the clinic, all he could hope and pray for is that Alison is alright that's all he could ask for. "I couldn't do it Noel", Alison sobbed as she ran into arms. "Ali breathe". Noel soothed. "I can't do it", Alison continued to say. Noel just patted her back as he held her whispering words of comfort as she sobbed hysterically.

After crying in the clinic for a while Noel took Alison to a restaurant. "I couldn't kill my baby... even if it was a result of rape", Alison stated finding difficult to say the word 'rape'. "I support any decision you make... and if you want I will be there for you and the baby", Noel assured, taking her hands in hers. "I couldn't do that you have a bright future ahead of you I wouldn't want to ruin your future by making you help me look after my child", Alison she couldn't believe what Noel just said. "you are not forcing me I want to do it... look Ali I fell in love with you... I'm sorry for spying on you but I actually loved you when I did all those things for you... and you don't have to like me back just know that no matter what I will always be there for you and the baby", Noel poured out his soul to her, his blue eyes clashing with hers. "thank you", was all Alison could manage to say. "don't mention now eat your fries".

 **Chapter 2 - It's a wonderful time of the year  
**

"I can't wait to see what the girls have been up to", Alison squealed, rubbing her four months belly, her bump was starting to show. "How long are they staying?", Noel asked. "they will arrive here on the morning of the 24th and leave in the afternoon or evening of the 26th and Charlotte might come during the Christmas party". "all hell is going to break loose if she comes". "yea if you come to", Alison snorted. "I am not the same guy I changed just like you've changed and I wasn't the one that tortured your friends", Noel snapped back immediately regretting his tone towards her. "well she has been getting some help and you also helped her", Alison argued. "look it's too early to let her out without raising some brows and loosing some friends... just let it wait till at least next year", Noel said, taking her hand in his. "ok... you are very convincing". Alison and Noel shared a comfortable silence before their lips suddenly clashed together, their troubles going away for a split second. "I'm so sorry", Alison said realizing what was happening. "I'm not", Noel said, sitting her on his lap and continued the kiss. "I can't do this", Alison said, hoping off his lap and almost falling and Noel catches her. "I'm sorry". "It's ok I shouldn't have sat you on my lap I know you are not ready", Noel overwhelmed. "don't apologize it's just-". "Ali you do not have to explain I understand... I'll be on my way", Noel quickly took his things and walked out. The words 'stay Noel' wanted to come out but she was to stunned to say anything.

"ALI", Hanna screamed running into Ali's arms. Alison is throwing a Christmas eve dinner party inviting all of the girls and their boyfriends. "Oh I'm sorry", Hanna said noticed the small developing bump. "It's fine". Ali then met all the other girls, Spencer and Tobi were together and they came together, Hanna also came with Caleb. Aria wasn't with Ezra, she was currently single. Emily arrived last, she was single. "how have you been coping?", Spencer asked. Aria and Alison shared a look, Aria was the only one Alison told about Noel helping her out, as she had no one else to turn to. "what's going on Aria?", Emily asked, noticing their look. Aria gave Alison a 'should i tell them look'. "Noel has been helping me and he will be coming later on", Alison blurted out, an unwelcoming silence filled the room. "Noel as in Noel Kahn?", Hanna asked, giving Alison a dirty look. "he has changed-", Alison was cut off. "What about Jenna have you forgotten the girl that hates you for the stupid thing you did years ago?", Spencer snapped. "they aren't together anymore.. not that it would matter because he has been helping me with everything that happened", Alison said. "he probably has a plan against you and is planning with Jenna", Hanna said. "he has changed... Mona changed right", Alison said, threw shade right at Hanna, as Noel walked in at the same moment, everyone turned to him, as he flashed his infectious smile.

"I'm going to be sick", Spencer commented. "nice to meet you to Spencer", Noel said sarcastically. "there is nothing nice about seeing you why don't you go hang out with Jenna", Hanna spat. "Hanna", Emily called. "look I came here for Alison and why are you all over me you guys act like no one makes mistakes... if I recall correctly you were the same girls that accused Alison of being -A then got her sent to jail", Noel said clearly annoyed. "enough Noel", Toby stepped in. "I'll go get the food", Alison said excusing herself. Noel wordlessly followed Alison to the kitchen. The girls sat there ashamed of themselves, as much they disliked Noel he was right of them accusing her being -A and sending her to prison. "I'm sorry I had to say it", Noel said, finding it difficult to make eye contact with Alison. "just help me serve the food", Alison said, also avoiding eye contact with Noel.

After dinner everyone was in the living room watching TV. "Alison I'm sorry", Spencer said, breaking the silence. Alison just nodded. "please look at me". "Spencer it's alright I understand why you acted the way you did", Alison said wanting the conversation to end. "well how's the baby?", Emily asked. "fine". "I have something to say", Noel announced turning off the TV. All eyes were him, making it a little difficult for him. "well", Hanna said. "remember when you girls were at the doll house where Cece put you?", Noel asked, everyone cringing at the memory. "don't tell me that you're -A", Hanna commented. "Hanna stop", Aria said. Noel shook his head and confessed everything. "I thought that I hurt somebody", Spencer whispered tears falling from her eyes. "I'm sorry". "sorry?... is your sorry going to erase our memories", Emily pitched clearly angry. "How could you Noel", Toby said. "I was friends with Cece I had no idea what her intentions were I just needed money", Noel claimed. "but you knew they were missing so you had to know", Caleb joined in. "no I didn't I was with her in New York and she then took me straight to that place", Noel said. "If it makes you feel better I didn't use the money". "It doesn't make it better Noel", Caleb stood up getting close to Noel, his anger didn't even hold him back, due to being furious. "you have every right to be angry at me... I am going to go to the police and confess everything". "and that's just going to erase the hell these girls went through", Caleb spat. "I'm sorry", Noel said, that was it for Caleb, as he snapped and socked Noel in the mouth throwing him to the ground. "Caleb stop", Alison ran to Noel's side. "I have to get out of here", Spencer voiced her thoughts as she took her things and walked out with Toby. "come on Caleb let's go", Hanna said, dragging Caleb so he wouldn't kill Noel with punches. Aria silently walked out, with tears in her eyes. "thanks for dinner", Emily said, walking out with the others, leaving Noel with a possible broken jaw and broken Alison.

"Merry Christmas Ali and Ali junior", Noel announced, as Alison walked down the stairs with just her towel wrapped around her. Noel just starred mesmerized by her beauty. "oh Merry Christmas Noel... sorry I just showered and I needed a snack", Alison explained, surprised that Noel still showed up even after what happened. "you are so beautiful", Noel couldn't help but say, as Alison blushed. "go get dressed and I'll make us some pancakes", Noel offered. "no it's alright I'll make breakfast", Alison protested, staring at his jaw. "Ali it's no problem I'll make them", Noel persuaded. "alright... how's your jaw?". "don't worry it's not broken", Noel replied in his best smile. Alison flashed a smile and carried on upstairs.

Noel and Alison ate their breakfast quietly, Alison continued to ponder over the events of last night, and whether Noel is truly who he says he is. "are you alright?", Noel asked noticing Alison looking right in to space. "I should be asking you.. you were punched remember", Alison said, Noel chuckled. " it's fine I put ice on it...I am so sorry for ruining your dinner party". "these types of things happen around me no need to be sorry", Alison said, sadness in her voice. "I'm so sorry f I could take everything back I would... I would-", Noel was cut off. "let's not talk about that I believe you... as you said if I can forgive Charlotte the master mind behind everything... I can forgive you too", Alison said. Noel just smiled. Alison has always had a good heart, she use to put a front that she was this big bad thing, but she truly cared for her friends, even in hiding she always found time to watch over her friends. As days went by Noel was falling more and more head over hills for Alison.

"aww this is so cute look at the matching shoes awww", Alison drooled over the baby clothes Noel bought from her. "open yours". Alison got Noel a suit, an expensive watch and some new shoes. "you didn't have to", Noel said. "yes I did... all through this nightmare you have been there... you have put up with me and my hormones and nightmares... thanks for loving me", Alison said, tears pouring from her eyes. Noel used his thump to wipe her tears, and placed a kiss on her cheek. "alright open the rest of your presents I'll make some cocoa and pop some corn for the movie", Noel said walking into the kitchen. This Christmas was the best Christmas Alison had in years, with being in hiding for years then being shunned from her friends, but now she felt happy spending Christmas with Noel.

 **Chapter 3 - Addicted to you  
**

"Alison Dilaurentis", a nurse called. "yes I am the one that came to see her", Noel called. "are you family?", The nurse asked. "yes", Noel lied so he would be allowed to see her. "room 501 down that hall", The nurse informed. "thank you", Noel said running down that hall. "Alison are you alright what happened is the baby alright?", Noel ranted. "yes everything is fine Noel breathe... I just fainted", Alison explained. "what happened?". "I was over working myself at school and work", Alison simply said. "Alison you are six months pregnant now you need to take it easy", Noel soothed. "I know", Alison snapped. "I'm sorry". "It's alright... you have to quit your job", Noel suggested. "yea I will the doctor told me that if I want to keep the baby safe... what I'm I going to do about her father what if he comes and tries to hurt me and her again I won't be able to handle it again", Alison sobbed. "Alison breathe... I told you that I won't leave your side and the police is doing everything they can to make sure they find the guy that did this to you", Noel assured.

"are you Alison Dilaurentis?", A husky voice asked. The voice sounded familiar like she had heard it before. "do I know you?", Alison asked, turning around to face an African American man, with a familiar structure. "what do you want from me?", Alison snapped. "you forgot your book so I decided to give it to you here... I'm Anthony Brown", Anthony Brown said, a mischievous grin plastered on his face. "thanks", Alison, her nerves getting to her, even though she was at the school cafeteria and people were there, she had a bad feeling about this Anthony Brown guy; if that's really his real name. "what happened to your hand?", Alison asked, noticing a scar on Anthony's hand, which is or is similar to the same place she cut her rapist with a screw driver. "oh this don't worry about it I was fixing something and got hurt", Anthony claimed. "well I've got to get going", Alison said, walking as fast as she could from him. As a mischievous grin formed on Anthony's face as he watched her speed walk away from him.

"Noel I know what I felt around him... no I'm not paranoid... the same voice a scar on the same place I cut my attacker... yes he said a few words... I'm in the bathroom... I'll wait here in school just come get me please...Ezra gave me a ride... ok thanks bye... I will bye", Alison spoke to Noel.

Alison was going to the brew to meet with Ezra, she heard a sound, the sound that would always fill her with guilt and fear, Jenna's walking stick, and she then saw Jenna and Anthony were linking shoulders as they found a seat. They hadn't noticed Alison. What if Jenna and Anthony worked together, to hurt her, those thoughts came through her mind. "Alison are you alright?", Ezra called, breaking Alison from her thoughts. "yes I'm great... I was just thinking about something", Alison lied, rubbing her big bump. Without arguing Ezra led Alison to a seat, so they could begin their activities.

"are you sure it's him because they are many guys with husky voices?", Noel asked. "I know that night was all over the place... but I always pay attention to details... and also I plan to find out", Alison replied. "and how exactly are you planning to find out?", Noel asked. "well I'll confront him". "he could deny it you know and you could put your life and your baby's life in danger", Noel said. "how about I talk to him", Noel suggested. "umm I don't know". "why can't I?". "ok I saw Jenna with him and I think she's in on it", Alison shared her suspicion. "they might know it each other it doesn't prove anything", Noel snapped. "Jenna hates me and I saw her with the guy that possible raped me it proves everything", Alison said. "It proves nothing you don't know for sure if he did it you didn't even see his face or know the color of his skin... and Jenna being with him also doesn't prove anything", Noel argued. "I saw the skin I was raped remember I saw the color through his instrument and when I cut his arm the sleeve ripped off", Alison cried, as she was being forced to remember what she tries to forget. "I'm sorry.. I didn't mean to make you remember", Noel held Alison in his arms. "I will go and talk to Jenna about it and I won't bring your name into it". Alison just nodded.

"Jenna", Noel called entering her house. No response. He was about to walk out when Jenna came out of nowhere. "oh Jenna there you are.. I came to talk to you", Noel stated, startled at her sudden appearance. "what about?", Jenna simply asked. "Anthony Brown". "what about Anthony Brown?", Jenna asked as the both took a seat in her living room. "it's just that I saw you the other day with him... are you seeing him?", Noel interrogated. "that's non of your business... and what's this really about?", Jenna asked. "It's just there is something off about him". "care to elaborate", Jenna said. "I don't know exactly.. where do you know him from exactly?", Noel asked. "If you want to get back with me just tell me and stop playing games", Jenna snapped. "It's not like that Jenna... I just want you to be safe... after the incident with Alison I wouldn't want anything to happen to you". "thanks for your concern... now if you could excuse me I have work to do you can walk yourself out when you are finished", Jenna said, as she walked out.

"young teen mother in for labor", A nurse voiced, as Alison was being wheeled in a bed many nurses surrounding her. "I don't think I'm ready yet", Alison said. "you have to be ready it's time", the nurse replied, when the nurses took her to the what seemed to be a labor room. "but I'm only six months pregnant", Alison cried. "the baby has to come now we can't wait anymore come on push", a familiar husky voice instructed. "Anthony?... what are.. you.. doing here", Alison whispered, her vision blurred. A cry of a baby was heard. " congratulations you have healthy baby girl", The husky voice said. "let me hold her", Alison said, she had tears in her eyes. The man with the husky voice then carried the baby way. "Let me hold her... WHERE ARE YOU GOING WITH MY BABY.. BRING HER BACK TO ME", Alison cried, as she was held back. Alison suddenly got the strength and elbowed those holding her in the face and ran with her still big belly after the man who took her baby. "GIVE ME MY BABY", Alison screamed. The man continued to walk till he entered a room and closed the door. Alison hysterically banged on the door, getting no response.

"Alison wake up... Ali", Noel said. "Give me my baby", Alison sobbed as she finally was awake tears and sweat pouring down. "you're alright... it was just a nightmare... breathe", Noel soothed. After a good five minutes of crying Alison smiled at Noel, as a thank you for being here. "do want to talk about the nightmare?", Noel asked caressing her cheek. "someone took my baby away from me I couldn't get her back", Alison whispered with tears in her eyes. "your baby is still here", Noel assured, taking Alison's hand to her belly, then the baby kicked. "oh she kicked", Alison reacted. "what time is it?". "It's 2 am you still have some time to sleep", Noel said, lying Alison back down. "stay with me please", Alison said, her crystal blue eyes locking in his. Noel just nodded and took off his shirt and held her against his shirt and started unknowingly caressing her belly until they both fell asleep.

"Alison Dilaurentis we meet again", Anthony greeted. "what do you want?", Alison whined. "nice to meet you too Anthony", Anthony said, annoyed at her reaction. "I have a mid term today can you please just leave me alone", Alison said, clearly unapologetic. "why did you decide to keep the baby?", Anthony suddenly asked. "excuse me?", Alison was taken back by his question. "why did you decide-". "I heard you the first time.. what are you talking about", Alison snapped. "I heard about your incident", Anthony said. Alison couldn't recall ever telling anyone but Noel and her friends about the events surrounding her pregnancy. "how did you know?", Alison asked. Before Anthony could reply Alison gathered her books and excited the library as fast as she could.

Later on Alison made a rash decision to follow Anthony, even in her pregnancy she could still run, not as fast but fast enough, she thought. Anthony didn't live that far away from Hollis. After a good twenty minutes walk, Anthony entered what looked to be his house. As Alison was so close to enter the house, her cell phone rang startling her, she then went behind a tree to answer it. "hello". "Alison I'm at your school where are you?", Noel asked on the other line. "Just wait for me at the Library... I am meeting with Professor Torey", Alison lied. "really Ali... I just walked past Professor's Torey's classroom and he is teaching... you want to tell me what's going on", Noel was worried now. "fine I will tell you everything when I get back", Alison said, cutting the line before Noel could protest, and then shut her phone off. Alison then continued her mission, and proceeded to enter the house, which was surprisingly opened. "Hello anyone home", Alison called. No response. Why was all the lights turned off if Anthony was home, Alison thought as she turned on her flashlight and proceeded not sure what she was actually looking for. "Alison Dilaurentis", Anthony called, standing the hair behind Alison's back. "oh..umm..I..I was.. looking for someone", Alison stammered. "is that strange", Anthony stated calmly. "I'm sorry I better be going home". "not so fast... tell me why you followed me to my house?", Anthony asked, holding Alison by the shoulders. "I have to get going", Alison snapped, pushing his hands aggressively off her shoulders, and she immediately left the premises.

"I do not need a baby sitter Noel", Alison said. "why on earth would you follow this guy to his house.. not only did you put your life in danger but the life of your baby too", Noel scolded. "I do not need you to be lecturing me I know what I was doing". "No you didn't I don't get why you push everyone away who cares for you keep this up and you'll have nobody else", Noel screamed. Then Alison suddenly got pale, and was hit with a doubling pain, as she screamed in response. "Noel I'm bleeding I think there's something wrong with the baby", Alison cried, as blood could be seen running down her legs. "everything is going to be fine.. I'll take you to the hospital", Noel immediately grabbed his keys, and carried her bridal style out of her house.

"Is she going to be alright", Noel asked, the doctor. He had tears in his eyes he blamed himself, how could he have screamed at Alison, even though he was only trying to keep her safe. "yes Alison Dilaurentis and the baby are just fine", the doctor informed. "why was she bleeding?". "It was probably due to stress... she needs to take it easy but don't worry it wasn't that serious just make sure she gets enough nutrition and rest", The doctor ensured. "can I see her now?". "yes room 255".

"hey beautiful how you feeling?", Noel asked. "better... I'm sorry for not listening to you". "do not apologize... I shouldn't have screamed at you... just relax.. the baby is fine", Noel said, their blue eyes clashing. "I know...you were only protecting me... and Noel did you really mean it when you said that you loved me?", Alison asked, her eyes searching for the answer. Alison wouldn't admit it but she was falling in love with Noel. "yes I love you... and I have done so many stupid things that I wish I could take back... I love you and I will do anything for you and your baby", Noel assured, sitting down on the bed not breaking eye contact. Alison smiled, as Noel leaned in and they shared a long awaited passionate kiss. They both got lost in the kiss forgetting their surroundings.

"Miss Dilaurentis", A nurse interrupted, instantly breaking their kiss. "I have your discharge papers you are good to go", The nurse was unbothered on the scene she witnessed. "thank you", Alison said, as the nurse exited. "ok I have to change", Alison announces, trying to get out of the bed. Without a word Noel helps Alison out and excuses himself so she could change.

 **Chapter 4 - back to squAre one  
**

Due to the relationship between Alison and Noel, her and her friends weren't really on talking terms. Their conversations were only about Alison's schooling and the baby, Alison couldn't mention Noel. All Noel cared about was Alison's happiness, so he felt that he had to fix it seeing how much Alison's friends affected her. "I am so sorry for not calling you I was doing some construction work out of town", Noel said, at he greeted Alison, who was sitting on her couch rubbing her belly. Alison was now heavily eight months pregnant, and she got all her school assignments online. As Noel came closer he noticed Alison had tears in her eyes. Noel immediately took her in his arms. Alison shook her head, as to communicate that she was fine. Noel then gave her a reassuring smile, rubbing her back. "Spencer is not even speaking to me". That's all she had to say before Noel sat her on his lap pulled her shirt up, and he started to caress her belly softly knowing that it would calm her down. "I'm going to make it up to them", Noel said, kissing her neck. "how?", Alison asked, her voice clear revealing that she had stopped crying. "I know yet.. but I'll do it".

Later on Alison decided to take a walk around town, which was recommended by the doctor. She had just came from visiting Charlotte. "hi Mr.s Hastings", Alison greeted, as she was walking past the brew. "Alison Dilaurentis", Veronica replied in a somewhat unpleasing tone. "why are you still visiting that monster that tortured my daughter and her friends?". "she is getting some help... her doctor Elliot Rollins is with her and promises-", "I don't care I just can't understand why you are still in contact with that monster", Veronica snapped cutting Alison off. "she's my sister". "you Dilaurentis family are nothing but trouble and you all deserve what you get", Veronica snapped, as Alison winced at the comment holding her stomach as tears threatened to fall. "oh Alison I didn't mean", Veronica said, realizing how far she had gone, knowing that Alison was recently raped, and is reminded every day through her pregnancy. Alison just walked away letting her tears fall. "Alison I'm sorry".

Alison was on a mission to finish her assignment. When a sound could be heard outside her back door, a somewhat of a heavy breathing. Alison could guess it was a man due to the base in the breathing she heard. "Noel", Alison called. '20 minutes away - Noel'. Alison received a text. Even with her uncontrolled breathing Alison puts herself together and makes her way to the kitchen and grabs a knife and walks to the back door and peeped through the window, and she saw nobody. After a good five minutes of staring out of the window, Alison then relaxed when she heard breathing behind her. Alison turned around, a lump appeared in her throat in the site of a tall figure dressed in an -A look. Except this figure looked very familiar. "miss me", the voice said. Then it hit Alison this is her rapist, same voice, structure everything. The man lunged at Alison. The struggle continued continued, as the man ripped Alison's maternity dress. He punched her across the face leaving her with a cut lip, spreading her legs. Alison was paralyzed. Slowing taking off her underwear.

Noel parked his car, and heard Alison screaming, as bolted for the door and ran inside and saw this man talking off his belt. Noel grabbed a table and slammed it on the guys head, as he fell on the ground unconscious. "hello can I please get the police a man came in and tried to rape my pregnant girl friend... hurry", Noel called the police. Noel carried Alison to the living room dressing her with the clothes left on her body, and then covered her with the blanket on the couch. Noel then looked back the wear the guy was laying unconscious and he was gone with the back door wide open. Then the authorities arrived, and searched the property and found nobody. "did he hurt you?", Noel asked. Alison didn't response she just stared in the horizon tears falling from her face. "we are going to find that person and a cop will be outside this house until we find him", Detective Tanner informed. Noel then spoke to the police since Alison wouldn't talk. and the police later on left as some police men stayed behind.

Three days went by and Alison barely spoke, she only said a few words and it was driving Noel crazy that he couldn't help her emotionally. Noel then called Aria. Aria then spoke to Alison. "he didn't succeed", Alison finally spoke after the call ended. Noel raised his eyebrow not understanding what she was saying. "he didn't succeed that night". "oh... Alison it's alright that is over now", Noel soothed. "NO IT'S NOT... over that monster is still out there ready to come back and hurt me", Alison cried. "I know he is out there.. but I won't stop until I could find that monster... I kick myself I should have killed him when he was unconscious... I should have killed him", Noel cried. "Noel it's not your fault... look I'm putting your life in danger every time you're with me... I wouldn't be hurt if you leave me", Alison said. Noel couldn't believe what the love of his life was letting come out of her mouth. "do not say that I love you soo much I will never leave you.. come here", Noel beckoned, as he held Alison, and rubbing her belly. "oh she just kicked", Noel commented, starting feel better. "she wants you to know how grateful she is that you are taking care of her mommy", Alison smiled. It was great to see her smile again, Noel thought. "I think you should go and stay with your dad until the baby's born", Noel suggested. "but my dad is hardly home and I don't want to be left alone". "I'll come and visit you it's not far from rose wood", Noel said. Alison then nodded, after all she had a baby to worry about now.

"Alison just got into an accident I went into labor", Noel was talking to Emily on the phone. "yea I won't leave her side i promise... yea see you soon". The semester was over, but only Emily and Hanna were at Rosewood and were on their way to the hospital. Noel also contacted Aria and Spencer who were already on their way. The amazing things about the girls' friendship is no matter how angry they get at each other they were always there for each other. "I want to be with her during this process", Noel informed the doctor. "I'm sorry only family members can go in", The doctor said. "I'm her boyfriend and her family is not available". The doctor just shook his head, and walked into Alison's labor room, where she could heard screaming in pain.

Noel paced outside nervously until, Emily and Hanna later arrived. "how is she?", Emily asked, unintentionally hugging Noel. "she is still in labor I want to be with her but they won't let me", Noel explained. "what happened to her.. you said she was in some sort of accident?", Hanna asked. "yea after the second incident... Alison was going to stay at her dad's but then when she came out of the car she was hit by an unknown car", Noel ranted. "slow down Noel talk slower", Hanna said. "Hanna I think -A is back", Emily blurted. "that's not possible Charlotte is in the mental hospital", Hanna reasoned. "they could be more than one.. how many times have we thought -A was gone then came back". Noel couldn't listen to their conversation his mind was just on Alison and the baby.

Hours went by and Alison was still in labor. Emily and Hanna were asleep on the small chairs in the waiting room, while Noel just paced. "Noel Kahn", A nurse called. "yes how is she is the baby alright", Noel ranted nervously, in the process waking Hanna and Emily up. "calm down she asks to see you.. her and the baby are fine you can come and see her", The nurse informed with a bright smile on her face. "can we come too?", Emily asked. "and you are?", The nurse asked. "friends", Hanna informed. The Nurse then nodded her head and lead the trio to the room. Alison had a beautiful smile on her face as she rocked her baby. "she's beautiful", Noel commented. "yes and she's a little fighter too even after the accident she survived", The nurse commented and then left the room. "thanks for coming", was all Alison was able to say. "how are you feeling?", Emily asked. "so much better.. I'm just happy that she's here". "did you see the driver that hit you", Hanna bluntly said. "Hanna.. not now", Emily whispered. "it's alright... I think -A is back".

Alison and her baby were brought back to her house. Emily started to cook, Hanna went home to get things from her and Emily's house so they could stay at Alison's. "so what are you naming her?", Noel asked. "Sasha... Sasha Dilaurentis", Alison said, as she kissed her baby on the cheek. Sasha had hazel brown eyes, and she looked mix raced. This raised Alison's suspicion on Anthony being her attacker, but didn't mention it. "Sasha such a beautiful name", Emily commented. "yea for a beautiful girl", Noel smiled. Alison winked, giving him a kiss. "I made some chicken penne", Emily announced. "umm smells great Em thanks", Alison smiled. "Emily you rest and I'll serve it", Noel offered. Emily thanked him with a smile and went to sit next to Alison. "what did you mean when you said that -A is back", Emily asked, once Noel was out of sight. "did Charlotte escape?". "no she's still at the hospital... -A has graduated from tormenting and blackmailing to raping", Alison said. "you think -A is responsible for your rape?", Emily was disturbed now. "well he was dressed in a black hoodie... and he could have killed me after raping me if Noel hadn't showed up", At mention of his name Noel walked in with delicious smelling two Penne dishes. "did you tell him?", Emily asked. "yes I already know about -A... and we haven't found the person", Noel stated, saving Alison the explanation and dropping the dishes on the living room table.

There was then a knock on the door. "the door was open", Spencer said, coming in before anyone could go and open it. "aww look at the little baby... have you named her yet", Spencer said excitedly. "Sasha". "awww... umm Alison I'm sorry for shutting you out", Spencer said. "It's understandable I promise I'm not mad". How could Alison be mad, after all the torture the girls had been through and for someone to mention being there also. Then later the rest of the girls arrived and took turns holding the baby and they tried to make conversation with Noel.

' _A giveth and A taketh away -A.D_ ', Alison read, Alison was paralyzed how could this nightmare come back again, and now she has a child to protect. "umm girls", Alison nervously called. "what?", Hanna asked, as Alison handed the phone to Aria who read the text out loud. "what does it mean?", Hanna voiced everyone's thoughts. "I think -A.D is talking about... Sasha", Spencer struggled to say knowing how Alison would react. "Why would -A be talking about Sasha?", Hanna asked. "because -A is probably-", Noel started. "The father", The girls gasped. Alison held Sasha closed and started to cry. "I am not going to let -A take Sasha away", Noel assured. "But how are am I going to protect her I can't even protect myself", Alison cried. Sasha then started to cry as if understanding what was happening. Noel then carried her and tickled her tummy making her change moods, as adorable laughs filled the rooms. "she's so beautiful", Alison said, forgetting for a moment what was at hand. "so what are you going to do about school and where to keep Sasha?", Aria asked, trying to change the subject. "well I have to find a sitter to take care of her during the day", Alison replied, as she took Sasha in her arms. "my mom could do it... I mean I could ask her", Emily suggested. "That would be awesome.. I trust her and also she isn't far", Alison said. "great I will talk to my mom about it". Alison was so happy to be surrounded by her friends and Noel, but now what she had to worry about is Sasha's safety.

 **Chapter 5 - un-AnswereD questions  
**

"stop it Noel", Alison squealed as she tried to escape from his tickling. "why should I.. you have been naughty", Noel teased. Alison ran to the living room and fell to ground as Noel caught up with her and showered her with kisses. "I love you", Noel said, as the couple shared a passionate kiss. "I hope one day you will become Alison Kahn", Noel stated, A familiar cry could be heard, breaking to moment, Alison thanking God for the timing. There was something much different about the cry, it was more a cry of terror. With Noel hot on her heels, Alison ran up the stairs to her two year old daughter's room. "mommy is here is alright baby", Alison soothed as Sasha cries started to subside in the sight of her mother. "umm Ali look", Noel pointed at the horrifying sight of hands prints on Sasha's windows, Alison's heart stopped at the sight, but she tried to restrain the terror she felt for the sake of Sasha. All she could do is whisper some comforting words to Sasha who was now whimpering.

"we came as soon as we could", Spencer said. Alison sent out a SOS to all the girls. Alison motioned to Noel to take Sasha, but Sasha protested and wanted to be in her mom's arms, Alison just smiled at Noel as he excused himself so the ladies could talk. "look at those prints", Alison pointed out. "Oh my God", Hanna exclaimed, not making the situation better. "I didn't hear anyone... I just heard my baby girl screaming in terror", Alison said, letting a few tears of frustration fall. Sasha just starred at Alison wondering why her mommy was crying, was her mommy also scared, her haunting hazel brown eyes staring curiously trying to understand. The older Sasha got, everyone could see how much she resembled Alison, even a hint of Alison's sass. Sasha is a mix raced baby, with beautiful black mini curled Afro. "mommy?", the little girl called. "yes angel?". The little girl just continued stare curiously. "do you want to come to Auntie?", Aria asked. The little girl shook her head resting her head on her mom's chest. "well should we go to the police?", Emily asked. Then all the girls phones buzzed. 'does Sasha know who her daddy is I bet I know, -A.D', The haunting text said. Everyone just starred at Sasha in horror. Not knowing what -A or -A.D could do next.

"What about Charlotte?", Hanna asked. "and what about Charlotte?", Alison asked, not liking where this conversation was going. By this time Sasha had fallen asleep, but Alison was still holding. "she could be behind this", Hanna implied. "look I don't care what you think or say but Charlotte has been getting better", Alison snapped, Hanna flashing her a ' _I don't care'_ look. "alright ladies relax", Spencer stepped in. "Ali remember when you mentioned something about Anthony Brown", Noel pitched in. Noel didn't share Alison's suspicions, but with circumstances who knows what could happen. "who's Anthony?", Aria asked. "a student in one of my classes... he has the same voice at my attacker I tried to search his house by myself-". "wait you went to search his house by yourself what is wrong with you", Spencer scolded cutting Alison off. "well I say we take a trip to Mr creepy's house", Hanna said. "seriously Hanna... I just think you are just paranoid Ali", Emily stated. "I didn't say he is my attacker I just suspect him that's all", Alison said, as Aria took sleeping Sasha to help put her in bed, as Alison gave her a thank you smile. "why don't we just go and check like what do we have to loose", Hanna said. "this could be another way -A can trap us", Spencer reasoned. "but we aren't doing anything illegal we won't take anything", Hanna said. "we are breaking in someone's house Hanna", Spencer argued. "well I say that we go", Alison said, earning her a 'are you crazy look' from Spencer. "I think I deserve to know who did this to me... every day I look at my room I remember the horrifying events... don't you think I deserve to know who did it to me", Alison said, eyes glazed with unshed tears.

That evening the Liars went to Anthony's house, leaving Noel with Sasha, who promised to call the police if any -A threats were to arise. "I just feel bad leaving Sasha at home", Alison commented. "she'll be fine Noel is a pretty big guy he can protect her", Emily assured. Spencer then shushed everyone as footsteps could be heard. The girls watched as Anthony exited from his house and they, hid themselves in the bushes. "This is so illegal", Aria voiced, as the girls made their way into the residence. "we should separate", Spencer suggested. "what exactly are we looking for?", Hanna asked. "clues on this Anthony guy", Spencer said like it was the most easiest thing.

In a consensus, the girls split up, Hanna, Emily and Aria searching upstairs and Alison and Spencer stay downstairs. "Oh my God", Hanna said, turning the light to reveal a human dummy with Alison's face on it. "guys there's more", Emily said. As pictures of Alison was everywhere, the more they looked the more disturbing the pictures got. The one that really scared the living day light out of the trio was the pictures of what seemed to be Alison's rape. Aria then alerted Alison and Spencer. Alison fell to the ground rocking back and forth, tears pouring down her eyes, at the sight of the pictures. All the girls immediately ran to her aid "so Anthony is really responsible", Hanna voiced, embracing Alison. "but the question is why would he put it all around his house?", Spencer asked, even she had trouble figuring this out."are you saying that maybe -A.D set this up?", Hanna asked, observing Alison as Alison had stopped crying. "maybe". "here look it's the same matching black suit as the picture", Emily said, as she held a black -A type suit, mask and all. "we have to call the police", Spencer said getting out her phone. The sounds of foot steps could be heard downstairs, and it stopped all the girls in their tracks. "we have to get out of here", Hanna stated the obvious. Alison was still in shock her eyes injected with blood. "come on Ali", Aria comforted. "yea Alison come on remember Sasha needs you... come on we have to leave", Emily said. This wasn't the time for Alison to shut down, especially with the unknown footsteps that could be heard. "guys the foot steps stopped", Spencer observed. This threw everyone to a whole level of fear, it had Alison more shook than she already was.

"well well if it isn't Alison Dilaurentis and her followers", the familiar husky voice said. "so you're the bastard did this to her", Hanna spat, grabbing a metal rod from the dressing table. "I wouldn't do that if I were you", Anthony said, pointing a gun at them. For some reason that action suddenly angered Alison. "now Alison I love you... girls why don't you give us a moment and wait downstairs". Everyone taken back of Anthony's reasoning. "that's not an option", Spencer voiced everyone's thoughts. Before a next move could be made police sirens could be heard, everyone shared confused looks. "YOU CALLED THE POLICE.. WHY DID YOU CALL THE POLICE... NOW I"LL HAVE TO KILL YOU", Anthony spat, the beautiful sound of the police breaking the door down stairs and calling for people could be heard. Hanna sprang suddenly throwing Anthony to the ground, and immediately getting up and running, and leaving some time for all the girls to run out of there. "HELP", The girls screamed "He's upstairs go before he escapes", Aria screamed. Two police men ran up the stairs and was able to retrieve Anthony before he could jumped out of the window. Alison ran into Noel's arms, as she continued to cry. "Sasha is with Mr.s Fields she's fine", Noel answered Alison's unvoiced question. The police looked around the house and got the pictures asked the girls questions, Alison didn't talk she just sat on Noel's lap cuddling to chest and cried. The trauma hitting her again, all her nightmares coming back haunting her, the only safe place for her was in Noel's arms, where she shut herself from the rest of the world.

"She hasn't been herself since that day it's like after she was raped... it's like she had been raped again", Noel filled Aria and Emily in on what was happening. "how is she with Sasha?", Aria asked. "she is still shows her complete affection it's just sometimes she starts to cry randomly or she gets really angry and it upsets Sasha". "where is she now?". Alison then walked in before Noel had a chance to answer. "what are you doing here Aria I thought you told me that you were out with your mom", Alison said, in a not so friendly tone. "I did I just came to check on you". "I do not need a baby sitter ok just leave", Alison stabbed Aria with her harsh words. "hey she was trying to help what's the matter with you", Noel scolded. "where's my daughter?", Alison asked ignoring Noel's correction. "upstairs sleeping... what would you like to eat?", Aria asked. "nothing I just want to be left alone", with that Alison marched upstairs. "she needs help I can probably ask for a therapist to come and see her", Aria said, as soon as Alison was out of sight. "that sounds good... she's hurting bad and she needs all the love she can get".

"Alison we can't help you if you don't tell us what's bothering you", Emily said. The girls invited Alison over to Spencer's barn so they could talk, more like they wanted to understand what's happening to Alison, she has been an emotional wreck. "I told you guys that I'm fine why can't you just leave me alone". "look Alison enough you are pushing Noel away and now you are pushing us", Hanna snapped. "Hanna", Aria scolded. "is it because of what happened with the Anthony thing?", Spencer asked, not wanting to put salt on Alison's open wounds. Alison shook her head aggressively."then what?", Hanna snapped, earning angry looks from the others "I just can't do it alright", Alison snapped her eyes glazed with fresh tears. "Alison you need to talk to us please", Emily soothed. "Noel wants to make it official", Alison suddenly said, as a moment of silence was shared. "that's great... he is amazing with Sasha and you both love each other so what's the problem?", Hanna said bluntly, the truth was Hanna didn't like Noel and none of the girls trust him, but she just wants Alison to be happy. "what's the problem you ask... I am a problem child nothing good ever happens to me... I already have a daughter who's life I know I will ruin and... I...I don't want to ruin his life too", Alison said, tears pouring down. "Oh my God Ali do not ever you say that... you have an amazing baby and she loves you... and trust me you aren't ruining her life... and Noel loves you... I have my doubts about him but as long as you trust and love him that's all that matters", Spencer said, her heart speaking. "yeah Spencer is right you need to stop putting yourself down it wasn't your fault just get that out of your head", Aria added, rubbing Alison's back. Alison just nodded and continued to cry in Spencer's arms.

Suddenly a haunting sound of the girls phones could be heard, that could only mean one thing. 'wanna know who sent Anthony', -A.D. The text said. Everyone shared a look of horror, who knows what -A.D has up it's sleeves this time. "this is probably another way -A.D can trap us again I am not doing it", Hanna stated. "but that was -A this one is different", Emily commented. "look I don't care I'm not doing it". "I wanna know who did this", Alison said. "so you can do what Alison... you cannot go running after something that doesn't exist", Hanna spat. 'wanna bet?', -A.D. Another text was sent in response to Hanna's statement, and suddenly an elephant entered the room, no one knew what to say.

"Noel", Alison called as she entered her house. "in here", Noel called from the kitchen. Alison then wordlessly walked into Noel's strong arms, where she felt safe. "is she sleeping?", Alison asked, in response she felt Noel nod. "-A.D thinks someone sent Anthony...". "I don't think you should be listening to what -A.D has to say", Noel reasoned. "yes but I want to know it could be true...I.. I just want to know", Alison was now out of his embrace. "so you could do what... look Alison this is the past and you should just worry about Sasha". "I am I don't want anyone else I love to get hurt because of me I have to find out so they could be put away", Alison said. "well how are you going to find out from -A.D?", Noel asked, taking her in his arms. "well I'll have to figure out a way", as Noel rewarded her with a worried look. Even if this new -A.D situation arrived, it wasn't what was on Noel's mind, with all his heart he loves Alison even if her friends still didn't trust him fully, he wants to make her Alison Kahn. "did you hear what I said?", Alison's voice bringing him back to reality. "I'm sorry baby.. what did you say", Noel held tighter in his arms and kissing her forehead. "well I said I know you want an answer from me". 'Oh no', Noel thought she couldn't possibly be rejecting him. "I just need more time... I'm not saying no I just need more time", Alison concluded, as long it wasn't a no, Noel had hope. "take all the time you need I just want you to remember that I love you and I will never hurt you", Noel assured, as Alison blessed him with her famous smile. "I know you won't". They both shared a short passionate kiss.

The girls gathered once again at Spencer's barn, to plan on finding the truth about everything. "alright but if it gets way too dangerous we have to get out of there and save ourselves", Hanna commented. "I will do anything for my daughter", Alison voiced, clearly in a better place than their last meeting. "yes but this isn't really for your daughter cause she's fine", Spencer spat the painful truth. "LOOK I know it's mostly for me but I want to know who is behind this", Alison said. "ok don't get mad... just answer this... what exactly are you going to do when you find out?", Spencer asked, she knew she was poking the bear, but it was worth it. Alison sighed. "you don't have to answer that", Emily pitched in. "yes i do... I don't know... I just want to know... I haven't been the same since that day... I love my daughter to death... but I want to be free", Alison's heart and soul speaking. Spencer nodded.

"alright so what's the next step?", Aria asked. "well I text -A.D and we go from there", Alison stated. "I don't know", Hanna voiced her worry. "well that's the only way for now". 'you want to know... ask Jenna' -A.D, a text rang, as everyone gathered to read. "Jenna what does she have to do with this?", Hanna asked out loud. "yea she's blind what exactly could she do", It was Aria's turn to ask out loud. "I mean do you think she could have sent him to ra... hurt you", Spencer said. "I mean she hated me". "but that's going too far I don't think so", Emily stated. "well remember when she hated Alison so much that she wanted her dead... it's possible", Spencer said. "I don't know... I don't think so", Aria pondered. "well I think paying Jenna a visit should be the next step", Spencer stated. "I don't think all of us should go maybe just me", Alison said. "umm if -A.D is right and she is responsible it's not safe for you to be going by yourself", Emily stated. "I think it only makes sense this is my problem", Alison said immediately regretting her tone. "I'm sorry I just don't want you to be involved in this problem with me... it's my cross let me bear it". "Alison we are all best friends we need to stick together we need to be there... and if you insist on going alone at least let two of us go with you and hide or something", Hanna said. Alison knowing her friends wouldn't give up, so she just surrendered, nodding. "good.. me and Hanna", Spencer volunteered, carrying Hanna along. With more plan making the girls agreed and got themselves ready for another unknown mission -A.D was sending them.

"what are you doing here Ali?", Jenna asked, Jenna didn't need to see to know Alison Dilaurentis was before her. "I just want to talk". "I have nothing to talk to you about", Jenna dismissed about to close the door, Alison's foot interrupting the motion. "What does the name Anthony mean to you?". The tension could be cut with a knife at the mention of his name. "I have no idea", Jenna claimed. "then why the long silence?", Alison's blue eyes glaring into Jenna's soul.

"look it's not what you think I didn't know he was going to rape you I'm sorry", Alison and Jenna were now inside. "I didn't send him to hurt you I swear", Jenna said feeling the need to redeem herself. Alison was lost of words as tears came down, Jenna didn't need to see to know that Alison was crying. "one day I could see and after that I couldn't... I was so angry... at you... I hated you soo much... after the surgery I thought I would see forever... but it was just a carrot dangling in front of me... I wanted you to pay", Jenna was now crying. "look you don't have to explain I'll just go", Alison's voiced dry from the tears. "no let me finish... I'm sorry... I told Anthony about it... and he joked about making you feel pain.. well what I thought was a joke... I was angry and I went along with it... I didn't know he would actually do it... I'm sorry", Jenna sobbed. After a moment of crying out Alison spoke, "do you think he was working for someone?", Alison asked, not knowing herself why she asked such a question. "possibly... but it wouldn't make sense". "maybe he used you to make it seem like you sent him", Alison reasoned. "but why would anyone send him?", Jenna asked. "many people hate me... I don't blame". A comfortable silence was shared. "any way I have to go... thanks for talking to me... and I'm truly sorry for pain I caused you and is still causing you... and I hope that one day we could be friends", Alison said. "one day", was all Jenna could mumbled. "anyway have a good day thank you", Alison said, as she exited.

 **Chapter 6-**


End file.
